1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the alkylation of an aromatic hydrocarbon by reaction with an olefin in the presence of a crystalline aluminosilicate catalyst modified by the addition thereto of phosphorus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Alkylation of aromatic hydrocarbons utilizing crystalline aluminosilicate catalysts has heretofore been described. U.S. Pat. No. 2,904,607 to Mattox refers to alkylation of aromatic hydrocarbons with an olefin in the presence of a crystalline metallic aluminosilicate having uniform pore openings of about 6 to 15 Angstrom units. U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,897 to Wise describes liquid phase alkylation in the presence of X- or Y-type crystalline aluminosilicate zeolites, specifically such type zeolites wherein the cation is rare earth and/or hydrogen. U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,504 to Keown et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,506 to Burress describe vapor phase alkylation of aromatic hydrocarbons with olefins, e.g. benzene with ethylene, in the presence of a ZSM-5 type zeolite catalyst.
While the latter type catalysts represent a distinct improvement over previously suggested crystalline aluminosilicate catalysts particularly with respect to improved aging properties, they have the disadvantage of producing unwanted quantities of impurities along with the desired alkyl aromatic product, thereby decreasing the overall yield and selectivity for such product.